Katana's Edge
by EWHH its Kenna
Summary: /ItaSaku/ Smirk. "So, kunoichi. Have you told your precious Sasuke-kun about OUR son, yet?" WARNING: UNDER RECONSTRUCTION.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

_Thanks to Tsukashi for editting. _

* * *

**Katana's Endge**

**Chapter 1**: Twisted

* * *

Tsunade frowned, as Sakura just stared at her blankly. "Are you sure you want to do this Sakura?" The Hokage asked her, hoping for the pink haired girl to rethink her decision. 

_Sakura stared straight through the bottle, the sake completely drained._

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

_The man tied a large red ribbon which cut off her speaking, as she tried to break through all the ties._

Tsuande contemplated, "We need you, Sakura. You are the best medic we have, you have even surpassed me; strength and skill."

_The man that stood in front of her, his crimson eyes narrowed glared at the pale skinned man for doing such a thing._

"There are still plenty of men and women that can make-up for it." Sakura stated, staring directly at her instructor.

_Both talked, until the man with the crimson eyes thought of something, and smirked. "Kisame, we can take a break for tonight."_

"Please Sakura..." Tsunade begged her only student.

_Sakura's hands slid against the rippling muscles, as she tried to push him away. Though the alcohol had detered all her abilities._

Tsunade finished, "Think it over."

_Raven locks tickled her naked body, as his finger traced down her nose, past her lips, sliding slowly down her neck. Each passing moment went even slower, his finger slid between her breasts sliding down her stomach... and stopped._

"I've already decided." Sakura told the blond haired woman, without hesitation.

_The man's crimson eyes looked straight into her glossy emeralds. As his mouth came to her ear, Sakura's body stiffened even more._

A sigh escaped the Hokage's lips. "If you ever change your mind then... You can always put it back on."

_"Be expecting in 9 months." The man whispered, his voice so deep and the words; spoken with ease._

Sakura bowed, "Arigato, Tsunade-sama."

**Everything went black.**

--

4 months later.

--

Sakura sat in the ramen stand, as Ino suddenly joined her. "Hey Forehead!" Ino said smiling.

Ino paused, "I'm trying out for the Jounin exams."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck." Sakura smiled, as the waitress delivered her ramen.

Ino sat next to her, "Too bad you already are a Jounin." She frowned as she ordered her ramen, "I always like competing with you."

"Hmmm." Sakura muttered, as she broke her chopsticks. "Itadakimasu."

10 minutes passed, and Ino had received her ramen.

Ino stared into space while Sakura at, giving the waitress a small smile when she set Ino's ramen in front of her. The two women ate in silence for a few moments, when the blond's sudden outburst caused Sakura to choke slightly on her food.

"Jeez Forehead! You need to lay off the ramen," she stated pointing at Sakura's protruding stomach, and laughing. "You hang out with Naruto too much."

". . ." Sakura said nothing.

"I just heard about Naruto..." she trailed off, seeing the sad look on Sakura's face.

"I can't believe they've doubled the time he'll be gone. Eight years is so long."

"Yeah..." Ino said, reassuring her about the information. "Tsunade-sama, said it was because Sasuke. . . Apparently Jaraiya and Naruto got further notice on him, and they might be bringing him as well. Though, I think its doubtful."

"Ahh..." Sakura muttered, "Thanks for letting me know, Ino-PIG."

"Emphasizing much, eh Sakura-FOREHEAD." Ino oinked angrily.

"Possibly..." Sakura said smiling again.

Ino threw down some yen, followed by Sakura. "By the way, Sakura... How has the hospital been going, since I mean I've been gone with Shika-kun on the last mission. What took FOREVER!"

"Er... Great? People I'm sure go in and out each day!" Sakura laughed, since she was always being so blunt to her friend.

"Who... would have guessed?!"

Ino left, with a goodbye and hug. As Sakura retreated towards her home. "Yeah... who would have guessed." Sakura mumbled to herself her hand creeping down her stomach and softy rubbing it.

--

4 & 1/2 Months Passed.

--

Sakura stared at her bags once again, everything had been packed. Money, clothes, food and drinks. Solemnly Sakura stood there musing over her past with her friends. How the Sakura tree in her back yard always seemed to shimmer when she would lie her head on Sasuke's lap. Grimacing Sakura finally bid her house a farewell and walked out of the Konoha gates.

--

7 Year's Later.

--

Shining emerald eyes stared in awe at her beautiful village, her home once again. Something tugged at her arm, as Sakura looked down. "Ne Itachi?" Sakura questioned, as the boy grabbed her hand as they continued walking. The boy had long black hair and deep onyx eyes, staring at all the item's that he passed.

"Mother..."

"Itachi..." Sakura said smiling, looking down at him.

"Can I come up?" Itachi said stopping and waiting for Sakura to put him on her back. Itachi stared straight at her, just staring. Nothing else until she finally gave him his answer.With a sigh, Sakura gave in. Picking up the boy for a piggy-back ride. "Where are we going?"

"Home, Itachi." Sakura stated, then stopped. "Actually. . . Ice cream."

Itachi laughed, "Mother. . . You have too much of a sweet tooth!"

"Itachi, you need to know this. It's very important for you to survive life." Sakura said putting him down, "It's the only way I survived..." Sakura added her dramatic silences into each pause as Itachi was being captured with curiousity. "It was what was passed down from my father, specifically to me."

"Tell me!!!" Itachi begged, eyes gleaming.

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh. "Maybe I should wait... till you're older, ne Itachi?" Sakura asked him, as she sat down on the stool, as Itachi followed her.

"Come on!!!" Itachi demanded.

Sakura laughed, "Fine.. Fine.." The pink haired women gestured for the boy to come closer so she could whisper into his ear. "Are you sure you want to know, Itachi?"

"Mhmmm!"

"Ice cream, is good for your soul."

"Really?!" Itachi asked, surprised.

"Yes, Itachi. It's how you can become a great strong ninja!" Sakura announced as though it were a true based fact. "Now tell me Itachi, which flavor would you like?"

"Chocolate."

"Oi!" Sakura called out to the ice cream man, "One chocolate and one strawberry."

Sakura barely heard the man reply, but saw him nod. Giving the woman an idea that he had heard her.

As both Sakura and Itachi ate, Sakura felt something was going to happen. Just something, nothing important but something. Sakura looked at Itachi while he enjoyed his chocolate ice-cream, though he was already almost done. . . A smile appeared on her face, "I'm done!" Itachi smirked feeling accomplished. "I bet I could beat anyone who passed by me now."

"Are you sure about that little guy?" A blonde man asked, grinning.

"HEY!" Itachi yelled angrily. "I'm NOT short, and I COULD beat you."

"Sakura-chan."

"Na... ru... to..?" Sakura questioned, shocked. Had she really been gone that long?

"In the flesh!"

Sakura jumped up in a flash and gave him a hug, "Naruto!"

"Miss me... I'm guessing? Never would have thought for you to hug me!" Naruto remared happily.

Sakura stood back up after paying for the ice cream, and Itachi mimicked. "Meh." The pink haired woman responded, as Itachi quickly grabbed her hand.

"Jeez, that was quick changing your mind." Naruto hmmp'ed and pretended to be angry. "Anyways, when we came back apparently you left. And... Tsunade said that you --"

"We?" Sakura requested as Naruto shrugged.

"As in me and-"

"Dobe, we're going to be late. Kakashi is waiting for once.."

Sakura looked up. "Sasuke-kun?"

"-Teme." Naruto finished off, somewhat annoyed from Sasuke butting in. "Hey, anyways. It could be like the old Team 7 Sakura! Well... except Sai, it will just be added-"

"I'm sorry Naruto..."

Sasuke stared at Sakura for a moment, as his eyes wondered around. Not that interested to get involved with the conversation. Well that was until his eyes landed on the boy gripping Sakura's hand tightly. When the boy's eyes met Sasuke's they narrowed, and he tugged on Sakura's hand.

"...I can't." Sakura breathed. "Otherwise; Good luck you two!"

"What's your name?" Sasuke's voice jotted in before they departed.

Itachi paused, "Me?"

Sakura pulled Itachi along, and bent down to his ear level. Sasuke glared, what was she saying?

Itachi stood there staring at the expressionless man.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1.**

* * *

Didn't really know how to end it. If you have questions, I'll reply to your reviews. 

Review :D

XUchihaSakuraX


End file.
